This invention relates to a liquid filter apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus employing a plurality of individual filter units for filtering liquids.
Several arrangements have been proposed for filtering relatively large quantities of liquid such as swimming pool water or the like, using an assembly of individual cartridge-like filter units. In some of these arrangements, the filter units are disposed in a tank and are attached to a collection manifold located either in the bottom of the tank or to an upper tank chamber defined by the cover for the tank. However, in the case of the manifold being located in the bottom of the tank, relatively large volumes of air may be compressed which leads to potential danger in the event of tank failure or inadvertent removal of the tank cover. Also, the fabrication techniques involved in forming a collection manifold in the tank cover are very complex and therefore costly. An additional disadvantage of the latter arrangement is that it is difficult and time consuming to remove the cover for maintenance, or the like, since a great deal of plumbing must be attached to the cover when it is also used as a collection manifold.
Also in these type arrangements, the assembly must be designed and manufactured for a particular capacity and are not adaptable to varying capacities beyond a limited range.